


Duty Calls

by Gwynne



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  Ivan in a quiet moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Calls

The seat is uncomfortable.

Ivan tries unobtrusively to wriggle into a better position.

There isn't one.

He hates this seat.

He glances around – no, don't meet Miles's eyes, he's trying to make you laugh.

And for heaven's sake don't even think of looking at Dono Vorrutyer. He's even worse than Miles, if that's possible.

At least Rene Vorbretten looks slightly sympathetic.

Keep your eyes down, don't look at the gallery.

Wait, why is everyone silent? Is it my turn?

Deep breath…

"Pass."

Ivan hates it when Gregor's off planet.

Because that's when he has to be the Emperor's voting deputy.


End file.
